THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED CLINICAL PROTOCOL AND DATA MANAGEMENT PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT. PROJECT SUMMARY Clinical research is essential to the Siteman Cancer Center?s mission to prevent cancer in the community and transform cancer patient care through scientific discovery. As such, the SCC places the highest priority on its clinical protocol and data management operations within the center?s Clinical Trials Office (CTO). The CTO is designed to support investigators performing clinical research by providing them with access to an effective, efficient and economical clinical research team specializing exclusively in cancer research. This allows for the coordination of robust investigator-initiated trials, industry-sponsored trials and active participation in cooperative groups and consortiums including ALLIANCE, NRG, BMT/CTN, and ET- CTN. Specifically, the CTO is committed to providing exceptional support to SCC members by offering comprehensive services in protocol development, regulatory submission, study coordination, data collection, education, training and financial management.